unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethereal Body
Ethereal Body (霊妙ボディ Reimyō bodi) is a Caster-Type Magic which is only capable of having one user (in this case Monet Lilie). Conceptualization This Magic had came to be when Monet was still guarding the ancient Ruins of Lore, which were living ruins that contained ancient magical knowledge. She had been made by the Ruins herself, materialized out of magic and animated by the soul of the previous guardian of the Ruins of Lore, making the Ruins somewhat her relative. Although she had been animated, she wasn't exactly human, as she wasn't given true life; just the incarnation of a deceased guardian's soul. Sadlym people had eventually found out about these ruins and so they then attempted to find it which had forced Monet to fight off hundreds of people a week, which had tired her out and nearly killed her several times. Although the Ruins were an object, they had achieved the emotion of pity for Monet through their magical essence, and so they destoryed themselves, and with their self-destruction the magical essence of the Ruins life was put into Monet's body, and she had officially been alive. With this she had now possessed magical capability, an Ethereal Soul (due to being implanted with the essence of the previous guardian) and a Corporeal Body, in which she then learned how to swap round, so she could interswap her Corporeal Body for an Ethereal Body which is maintained by her magical capabilities, allowing her to now transform into the embodiments of elements or mythical beasts, which caused an immense intimidation factor between Monet and her opponents. Description As mentioned, this Magic involves the swapping between the Corporeal Body and the Ethereal Soul, in which the caster must be made out of Magic and animated by a deceased Mage's soul. What this does is cause them to have the beings of both an Ethereal and Corporeal being, and since they are also brought to life by magic they then can showcase this into magical ability. If truly brought to life by an immense magical force, the caster can then swap the entire parts of their bodies out, or their entire body out, for this Ethereal Being (instead of a basic creation of Ethereal Elements, created through their soul). This Magic is a very advanced, more or less expert version of Transformation, as not only can you transform your body but interchage it into an ethereal form which is made up of elements and then generate this element and solidify it due to having a Corporeal Soul. Weaknesses Like every Magic, this Magic has a weakness. The weakness of this Magic is that in the middle of battle, even if only hand to hand combat, the caster will be forced into a form at random which may have a disadvantage against the opponent. This may also become a strength as even if in a Magic preventing a certain state, the Magic will become activated and cause the user to go to a form at random that can become one of their Ethereal forms although if done this way, there is a time limit of at most five minutes. Stengths This Magic, although having weaknesses, has a number of strengths that outweigh this. Due to being able to use elements, the caster can also go into Dual Elemental Modes in which they can combine elements that are stronger against the Mage that they are fighting which comes in handy when fighting a single Mage as the caster can cause massive damage in only a few shots. Another strength is that with the randomizing weakness, the magic will work no matter the circumstance of Magic Cancellation. Although this skill only lasts for five minutes, the caster can tcause damage to a Mage who relies upon the Cancellation of Magic which allows the user to land multiple hits causing moderate to severe injury. Spells Monet Lilie's Spells *'Tendril Embodiment': By switching her Corporeal Body with her Ethereal Soul, she then magically molds her body into smoke, making her body completely pale brown-gray with silver eyes, which she then can turn into regular smoke and be turned into a stream and move through the air as such, or just dissipate then reform where she pleases. In this form all of her spells are smoke based. **'Smoke Bomb': This spell manifests the smoke into an orb in her right hand which she then tosses at the target causing smoke to be kicked up and erupt around the target causing them to lose vision and also be injured in the creation of this smoke explosion. *'Snow Embodiment': Monet switches her Corporeal Body with her Ethereal Soul which she then magically molds into snow, making her body pure white with ice-blue eyes which she like with her smoke body can cause to dissipate completely or shift around the room then remanifesting wherever she pleases. Whilst in this form all of her spells are snow based but also have effects of ice or freezing things over. **'Arctic Sphere': She manifests spheres of snow and ice upon her arms which she then clashes together in the air which forms an immensely large sphere of snow. Monet then throws this onto the ground which like Smoke Bomb causes a large eruption, but of snow, which then causes blunt damage to the target(s) also freezing them and the area over once this spell dissipates. **'Frost Fist': Monet manifests ice, frost and snow as her fist which she then unleashes at the opponent then exploding in frost and snow which causes the target to be frozen over completely. When used upon objects she shows capabilities of turning it into icy dust. ***'Frosted Gattling Fist': After manifesting the snow, ice and frost she then manifests an aura of magic around this fist and once she releases it it multiplies into a hundred fists, which then is capable of taking out more obstacles or enemies if desired. *'Lightning Embodiment': This spell causes Monet to interchange her Corporeal Body with an Ethereal embodiment of her soul which is shown as the element of lightning. This spell causes her to move much quicker and also with every strike cause the opponent to be shocked and be incapacitated for a single moment. **'Lightning Storm Strike': She embodies the lightning as a javelin and then unleashes this lightning at the opponent in an agile flare which causes massive damage to a single target. (unnamed) *'Water Embodiment': Like the other spells she switches her Corporeal embodiment for her Ethereal soul which is embodied as water. This causes her body to gain properties of water and also be able to change the properties of this water into a high PH and burn through objects with ease. *'Flame Embodiment': By turning her body into the Ethereal embodiment of flames, she then gains all properties of flames, also like other spells being able to dissipate and reform around the room, wherever she desires. She is also shown to be able to pass through objects in this form and ends up burning completely though them. Mythical Embodiments: She can also instead of embodying herself as an element and replacing her entire corporeal being she can use her Ethereal soul to manipulate and change only parts of her bodies, or completely transforms into a mythical beast who exists only in legends, which she did as the guardian as well which had scared away many travellers. *'Storm Harpy': Inspired by the harpy in ancient mythology, she transforms her Corporeal arms and hair into storm clouds (her hair being wavier than the wings) which then she could use to unleash lightning with but also different aspects of storms like lightning and water. In this form she flies directly at the opponent and unleashes lightning at the opponent multiple time or will rather circle the opponent and unleash a lightning tornado. *'Titan Warrior': Inspired by Giants and the Titans, Monet increases her size by multiplying the size of her Ethereal soul after she has swapped it with her Corporeal Body, then controlling the size with Magic. In this form, she combats using her giant appendages or giant trident to cause severe injury to the target and also destroy obstacles with immense ease, although she gets much slower in this form. Navigation Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic